Blue Rose
by koekie101
Summary: Bella swan gets angry at her parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers? AH
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey this is just a thing I'm writing to see what you think about it.**

**I should be writing on my 'undercover' story but the people let me down by not reviewing so I'm $gonna make them wait a while longer, he-he. No just messing with you, I just needed something different to keep me busy for a while. I try and update undercover as soon as possible.**

**I don't own anything and if I did I would not be sitting at home thinking fanfic's up.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: Bella swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?**

**Blue Rose**

**Prologue **

My life has always been a mess, with my parents always fighting and arguing about everything and me having the biggest crush on the most popular guy in school.

Yea, I thought I had it bad until that fateful day…

My parents had been arguing again and I got so frustrated with them that I just started yelling whatever came to mind. _"You guys always fight, can't you just for once tolerate each other, I mean come on, so what he left the toilet seat up, who cares. Are you too indolent to put the damn thing back down yourself, and you" I said turning to look at my father "Your one to talk, yes, mom got home a little late and didn't have your stupid dinner ready on time, she's human not robotic, it's not her fault that her boss is a workaholic ass that cannot see that his employees have lives, unlike him, all you do when _you _get home is demand your food and beer then you go stick yourself to that stupid chair and watch football or something." I said turning to look at both of them "I am sick of you two always going at it, grow up!"_

I stormed out of that house so fast you would have thought I was a bull or something, I was mad as hell. Now that I think about it, a picture of a bull with steam coming out of his nostrils pretty much summed up how I looked and felt. Figuratively of course.

I walked straight into the woods, just kept on walking until I felt I was far enough from my parents. I knew what I said would most probably make them upset, but I could not bring myself to care, it felt so good to tell them what was on my mind – and if there was going to be consequences for what I said I would take it with a smile.

I sat down next to one of the million trees in the forest and rested against it. I could hear the birds, the animals and the forest with all the life in it. I saw green and brown with traces of yellow and orange. All around me was the miracle of life, the wonder; it was so beautiful and magical.

Out the corner of my eye I saw something which was different from the rest of the scenery. I turned to look at what it was, the dark blue flower stood out between the brown of the fallen leaves, it was nothing like any flower I had ever seen. The flower had some sort of sparkle and glow about it that made you want to look at it forever, like you were compelled to stare at the beauty and the magnificence.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to the blossom. As I got closer I could see that the flower itself was a rose. _A blue rose?_

Not wanting to harm it I bent down slowly next to it, reached out my hand to capture the stem lightly in my fingers while nearing my nose towards the pedals. The aroma was like nothing I had ever smelled before; it was a mixture of flower, morning air, a waterfall fragrance, almond and honey.

The smell was so sweet and entrancing I had closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids I could see something becoming brighter; when I reopened my eyes the rose was glowing brighter and brighter.

I should have been scared or maybe even terrified but at that moment all I could do was stare. As the rose grew too bright I closed my eyes, I could feel pulses going through me starting at my fingertips before going to the rest of my body, with each pound I felt my body changing, I felt me changing.

The flower became brighter and brighter, as the pulses became more rapid.

After a few more seconds the pulses stopped and the flower stopped glowing. I opened my eyes dazed and looked at the flower only to find it not there anymore.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was franticly looking around in search of the flower.

When I woke I was still lying on the forest floor and through the treetops I could see it had gone dark.

Grunting I stood, I was in the middle of nowhere with no idea how to get home, I closed my eyes and thought of how nice a warm shower would be right now or just to be at home so that I could have something to keep me warm, the temperature had dropped substantially and I was beginning to freeze.

I thought about my room and the warm bed and how I just wanted to curl up in it and go to sleep.

When I reopened my eyes I wasn't in the forest but in my room. I froze in fright, how could I have gotten here without moving?

"There you are! When did you get back? Whatever, look me and your father just want to tell you that we are sorry, we get into stupid unnecessary fights and it's not fair to you." My mother said opening my door "Are you alright honey, you look different?" my mother asked in concern.

I tried to smile in reassurance "Yes fine, just tired that's all" I said my voice cracking.

My mother must not have heard it because she smiled at me "Okay, you get some rest it's been a long day" she said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

I laughed a little because my mother did not know just how true her words really were.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a clean pair clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower and climbed out, while looking down I saw something different, on the side of my abdomen was a tattoo-like thing. It was a rose just like the one in the forest, the exact same one if I wasn't mistaking, it even had that glow to it.

Being too tired to think it over I dressed and went to bed falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**AN: Well what do you think of it so far? Should I continue or delete it because I'm gonna delete it if no one likes it.**

**Review to let me know whether or not you like it.**

**Review and tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want. **

**Oh, and read undercover if you haven't already. Don't forget to review!**

**Delete or not?**

**Love ya!**

**Koekie101**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: Hey thanks to you that reviewed, you made me think about continuing this story, so here it is the second chap/ first chap (But just so you know I'm still thinking about deleting it so if you want it to be finished review and let me know that you like it. I'm NOT keeping it if people don't like it.)

This chapter is dedicated to Danie Carly Cullen, Unknown girl, SkyeElf, Edward's spouse, HelenSoLongAndGoodNight and natashar. Thanks you inspired me to post another chapter. So here is to you. ^_^

Remember to review if you want me to keep this story.

Summery: Bella swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?

**Blue Rose**

**Chapter 1**

I woke early the next morning which was a surprise seeing as I never wake up early, I groaned removing the warm bedcovers from my body and sat straight. My room looked different, it was clearer in a way, vivid.

I looked over to my alarm, 4:30 am it read bright and clear in red digital letters which was not possibly accurate. I stood up and looked around searching for my sell phone, I found it on my desk; I read the time only to find that it said the exact same thing.

"This is not possible, it's as bright as day in here" I mumbled to myself, I walked over to the window and looked out. It was as clear as inside, confused I searched for the sun, only to find none, there was no sun and no moon but to me it was all clear as if it was in the middle of the day.

I turned and walked back to my bed, maybe it was just light or there were molecules in the air that made it bright on something, I was so confused that I started getting a headache trying to figure it out.

I sat Indian style on my bed and closed my eyes; it was not bright but dark when they were closed, as it was supposed to be when it was night. _None of this is making any sense._

I must have fallen asleep because I woke a while later; my neck was stiff and sore from the position. I groaned and climbed off of my bed glancing at the clock. I had an hour before I had to be at school. I walked over to my closet, grabbed an outfit and walked to my bathroom.

I gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

AN: I am mean, I make you wait that long and then I make the chapter that short. Sorry, I really am but this week has been hectic and the exams begin tomorrow.

I was sick all week as well, so I am really, really, really, really sorry that it was so short.

I'm still not sure whether or not I want to keep this story so would you let me know if I should.

Review and tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want.

Sorry again that it was so short.

Love ya!

Koekie101


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: sorry it took so long; exams are taking up most of my time.**

**This chapter is dedicated to funky chunky vampo monkey, Alice-Valentina-Cullen, no name, Danie Carly Cullen, elizi02, girlwithwings2, Orangesocks69, SkyeElf, jasper's lover, Edward's spouse, Ledon and blank (hehe).Thank you all so much, you don't know how much it means to me.**

**To put it shortly, you all inspired me to post another chapter so once again thanks.**

**To no name, thanks for the advice I appreciate it, really I do. But having said that I really don't want to go on with the story if people don't like it, so that's why I would rather remove it from my account, I always have a copy on my laptop so I might just post it again after a year or so and try again, not sure yet, if I was to remove it.**

**Important: As I just stated, if you don't like this story I would rather remove it then go on with it (It takes a lot of time to write a good story and with me being in school I'd rather not go to all that trouble and spend my time on something that people don't like.)**

**So if you really want me to keep this story and go on with it, review.**

**Reviews let me know you like my stories and make me WANT to go on with it so once again, please review.**

**To all you who have reviewed or are going to review thank you _so_very much.**

**Here's to you.**

(^).-.(^)

( ' ; ' )

(,,) (,,)

***Remember to review if you want me to keep this story.***

**Summery: Bella swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?**

**Blue Rose**

**Chapter 2 **

Staring back at me was _not… _how could I put this without totally freaking out… nope not possible, I was going to freak out no matter how I put it. It was not _me_. I had brown hair that reached my shoulder blades, a heart shaped face, brown eyes and full pink lips. I was not exceptional looking in fact I looked rather plain if you asked me. I was around 5'2 and had a lean body build.

But the person, who was staring open mouthed back at me, was NOT fitting to that description. She looked nothing like me; her hair was long, longer than mine had been, it almost reached her bellybutton, her hair colour was also different, instead of the usual brown I had become custom too, was black.

Her face looked similar to mine, the only differences were that her cheeks had a natural blush and her skin was spotless, almost perfect, but what surprised me most were her eyes. They were not brown or anything near brown, they were blue, a dark blue just like the rose had been. I neared the mirror to have a better look, the blue shone through brightly giving my face a vibrant shine. There wasn't even a trace of the brown it use to be. If there were any other differences they were minor or covered so I could not see them.

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. _How was this even possible? How could you go to sleep one night and wake the next morning completely changed? None of this was making any sense. _

I sat down on the bathroom floor, putting my head between my knees when I felt myself starting to get dizzy. My mind was working a mile and minute trying to figure out what could have happened.

After a few minutes with no luck in finding an explanation, by which time I had calmed somewhat, I stood and removed last nights clothes in the hope of having a calming shower. I have no curves at all and had a fairly flat chest which was the reason that I was so unpopular in school; the cheerleaders would always tease me about it. They would call me names like tomboy, clumsy, ugly, anything they could come up with really. It made me self-conscious which in turn only made me clumsier and as you'd guess would only make them taunt me more.

When I looked up in the mirror I was stunned at what I saw. My curve-less body was full and had filled out creating perfect curves in all the right places. My usual flat chest was not so flat now; it looked as if they had grown two sizes over night. I use to be a double A in bra size (pathetic I know), but now I looked more like a B.

After gaping at myself and my new found curves for some time I noticed the rose on my abdomen. It looked so real that I just wanted to reach down and smell it. I lifted my hand from my side and ran my finger over the imprint; the skin was as soft as the petals had been. It did not really look like a tattoo, it was more vivid and more life like.

I was so fascinated by the liveliness of the mark that it took me a while to realise that I was standing naked in the bathroom looking at myself. Feeling quite embarrass I quickly started the shower and waited for the water to heat up. When the water was warm enough I jumped in, relaxing as soon as the warm water hit my skin.

I took the lavender scented soap and ran it over the smooth even skin of my forearm. The sensations that simple movement caused was amazing, I could feel the muscles under my skin react with the soap.

I abruptly became aware of every tingle as the water dripped onto my skin, the prickles as the water made its way down my body. I could feel every single drop, every single movement. I could even feel the fine hairs on my arm rise as a cold breeze made its way through the shower screen.

I have never felt sensations such as these from a mere shower, who was I kidding, I have never felt sensations like these, ever.

It was as if my sense of touch was heightened in such a way that I could feel things that did not even register before. After soaping my entire body with the lavender fragranced soap I washed my long black hair, hoping that this was all just a practical joke, even though I knew that it wasn't, firstly because the tattoo had been there last night, secondly was that no one could pull off taking me from the woods to my room in a millisecond without me even noticing, then there was the heightened senses and lastly the fact that I knew no one that would play this kind of prank on me.

After all the tension was out of my shoulders I turned the water off and stepped out the shower into the steamy bathroom. I tried not to look at my body as I dried, in fear of staring again. I brushed my teeth and walked out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my hair and another around my body.

I sat down in front of my dressing table. I was greeted by my new appearance as soon as I looked up into the mirrors. Blue eyes staring back at me._ Well this is going to take some time getting use to,_ I thought to myself. I removed the towel from my hair letting the wet curls fall over my shoulder. I captured the brush that was lying on the table in my hand and ran it through my hair; it went through smoothly which was a rare occurrence for me. I always seemed to have knots in the strangest places, it use to take me hours to get all the knots out of my hair.

I always thought that if my hair was longer it would be even more untameable but with each stroke I took the brush was through my hair just a second after I inserted it. It might have something to do with the fact that my hair somehow looked healthier and stronger.

I had blown my hair dry before walking over to my cupboard. _Now what?_

I bet I had nothing to wear, not that I did not have enough clothes, its just that with my 'new' body I most probably had nothing that would fit and what about a bra?

Am I going to go without one?

_O… I wish I had a bra that was my size_. I thought picturing me with a well fitting lace bra. I never would have wanted to wear lace with the way my body looked but it would go well with this body. I looked down at the towel covering my body when I felt a slight change in pressure. There sticking out at the side of the towel was a strap, I lowered the towel a bit more revealing the top of the bra I had just imagined in my head.

I stared at it in shock. How was this even possible? How was any of this possible?

Then it struck me, the rose, there must have been something different about it. Ugh! Of course there was something different about it, the thing freaking glowed!

It must have given me some sort of abilities or something.

I wonder what else I can do…

"Mm" I hummed to myself placing my finger on my chin while thinking what I could try next.

How about some clothes? I was in a desperate need for something that would fit.

I pictured a pair of black jeans with a stylish t-shirt, a nice pair of sneakers and a cool looking hoody. I waited a few seconds before hesitantly opening my eyes. I looked down and removed the towel completely, underneath was the exact same outfit I had just pictured in my head.

"I guess I don't need to change anymore" I murmured to myself.

I walked to my bag, picking the old thing off the floor. _I wonder if I could change that too. _I thought turning to the door, I glanced over my shoulder at the clock, which said that it was 7 am, before walking down stairs towards the kitchen.

Inside I could hear my mother talking to herself "I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry up".

I walked into the kitchen just as my mother turned to head out to work. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me walking in.

"Bella?" she gasped looking wide eyed at me.

**AN: okay so it took long for me to post this and for that I'm sorry (exams and everything).**

**I hope you enjoy this story and chapter because if you do let me know. If you don't I'm going to delete the story off my profile (if you don't know why jet it's in the AN at the top). I want _at least 25_ reviews, please.**

**Thank you to those who review.**

**Tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want.**

**O and read undercover if you haven't already.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Koekie101**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to wolfgirl4554, SkyeElf, hiya, Blank , MaEsTaMa, bublegummy, purpleheart24, pink243, Powermouse, Zerandomness, elizi02, Mrs. Nina Cullen , no name, yas, sarahgoldenhair, duke373, Story Obsessed, kylemaca77, The Badass Dhampir, a nother blank, RobSten4ever, jac master, funky chunky vampo monkey (you have a really long name), MellobonesFan101 and sarahgoldenhair (If I missed someone, sorry) thank you all for reviewing, you made my week. I love you all so much!_

_Sorry for taking so long, exams kept me quite busy and we had people visiting this weekend so I couldn't write, because "it's rude"._

_To no name: Don't worry about it; there is no such thing as normal. I am and will always be weird and I'm proud of it. You should be too.(G)_

_To Zerandomness: Thank you for your very enthusiastic review. Hehe, it made my day and thank you for telling me that you don't care how short my chapters are, as long as I updated. I appreciate it._

_To SkyeElf: Al klaar daaraan gedink, maar dankie. Hehe ek gaan dit nie 100% so maak nie, ek gaan so biekie meer van 'n 'twist' inwerk._

_To RobSten4ever: Sure no problem._

**Just a reminder to all my readers, if you want me to continue with this story, review. If you don't know why I would rather delete the story then go on with it, read on the top of my last chapters, I explained it all there. ****  
><strong>

_To all you who have reviewed or are going to review thank you so very much._

_*Remember to review if you want me to keep this story.*_

_Summery: Bella swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?_

_**Blue Rose**_

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's point of view**

I could feel the cold morning air against my face as I ran along the highway; the speed I was running was making the trees on the sides of the road look like a blur of green and brown.

I woke early this morning as I did every other. Dreams of her were haunting me, waking me at inappropriate times or keeping me awake till late (or early, whichever way you looked at it) in the morning. They are always there, invading my dreams, invading my head and invading my life and it was getting rather maddening.

Her brown hair, heart shaped face, petite little nose, full pink lips and chocolate coloured brown eyes were on my mind 90% of the day. What is so wrong with that you may ask?

Nothing much, just a little teensy, tiny thing… I don't know her.

I dream of her and think of her but I didn't know her. I have seen her around school a few times and I sometimes find myself looking for her but I haven't talked to her. I don't even know her name.

She was a mystery to me; I'd sometimes catch glimpses of her walking to her next class but when I looked back to where I saw her she would be nowhere in sight. I tried asking around but it was as if she did not even exist or go to this school. The people would just look at me strangely and ask if there was someone with that description in our school. Some even said that if I did find her I should get her number for them "because she sounds hot".

It astounded me that I was the only one that noticed her. She was beautiful. A beauty that should not be missed or simply not seen.

Okay I'll admit that she didn't really have all the right curves but who did?

Rosalie would argue with me if she just heard that thought. She thinks she is the definition of perfect. Sure she was beautiful with her blond hair, piercing blue eyes, legs that went on forever and curves in all the right places but it did not matter how she looked on the out side when her lack of personality was a big turn off.

At least Emmet made up for her lack in character. He is so joyful and loving and he always knew how to lighten the mood when Rose was having one of her off days, not that anyone expected that from him. He is extremely built and looked more like a bouncer then a high-school student; he had our mothers blue eyes and curly brown hair. Most of the students were too intimidated to just walk up to him and start talking but those who knew him were very fond of him, how could you not be? He is just like a big teddy bear.

Both my brother and my sister, Alice, took after my mother with their blue eyes. I am the only one of us three to take after my father. Even though I have odd copper coloured hair, I did get my fathers green eyes.

I turned back towards my home. It was about 15 minutes outside Forks, in the vast forest that surrounded the town. The house itself was enormous; it had 6 rooms (each with a walk-in-closet and big bathroom), a heated inside pool, a garage big enough to fit 8 cars and the other essentials such as a kitchen and whatnot.

If you're asking, yes, my father makes a lot of money. That's most probably the reason why my siblings and I are so popular in school. The people liked our money, not that they were getting any, they just liked to hope they would if they were friendly towards us.

The house came in sight after a while. I could see that my sister Alice was awake by the bright light that shone though her widow.

I made my way through the front door to the kitchen. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the OJ. I was just about to drink straight from the carton when I heard my sister.

"You're up early" Alice said "And what did mom say about drinking from the carton" she went on.

I turned around to face her and smiled innocently at her "I'm always up early and what mom doesn't know won't hurt her" I stated before taking a swig from the carton. "Gross, now that whole carton is wasted" she mumbled disgusted. "O, you'll get over the grossness when you get one of those cravings for OJ" I said chuckling.

She giggled with me "yea, you're probably right, I just hope mom bought a new carton by that time" she said looking down at her watch "You better start getting ready or you'll make us late"

I looked at the clock on the kitchen table "There is still about two hours before we have to go to school" I said looking at her incredulously "and Em isn't even up yet" I went on.

She merely shrugged "I'm going to wake him now" she said before jumping from her seat and walking out the door.

"Evil little pixie" I mumbled too myself. Alice had spiky short black hair, blue eyes as I said earlier and she has a petite built. Don't let that fool you though, when she has her mind set on something she could do just about anything to get it, even force Emmet into a pair of stilettos.

Listening to what Alice had said I walked up to my room. It was styled just as I had wanted it, the walls were white with black wood furniture and shelves, the comforter that hung over my king sized bed was black as well as my state of the art laptop that was on my desk in the corner of my room. Books and CD's were on shelves on the wall to the one side. The other side wall wasn't a wall at all, just a solid glass window that showed the surrounding forest. There were three doors in total in my room, the entrance, the closet and the bathroom.

I walked over to the bathroom. Turned the shower on and climbed in, instantly relaxing with the sprays on my shoulders. After a very relaxing shower I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I shaved and brushed my teeth before walking out the bathroom into my closet.

My closet was 'fully stocked', as I refer to it, why would I say that? Because Alice's hobby is shopping and she made sure that we always had enough clothes, she believes that if you wear something once it needs to be given away. So just like food she makes sure that our clothes are always 'fresh'. Thus 'fully stocked'.

I grabbed a black pair of jeans with a black button-up shirt. After dressing I went down to grab some coffee.

Emmet was sitting at the kitchen counter stuffing his face with pancakes when I walked in. "Dude, those aren't going to run away" I said pointing at his pancakes. He just laughed giving me a _very_ nice view of his half-chewed breakfast, note the sarcasm.

"I know but they are just_ so_ good" he replied.

I chuckled shaking my head before walking over to the percolator and poring myself a cup of coffee.

"Mind leaving me some" I said walking over to the chair next to him before grabbing a seat.

"Yes" he mumbled but pushed the plate containing all the pancakes in my direction anyway. "Thanks" I replied grabbing a plate before loading it with pancakes.

After eating Em and I waited for Alice in the car and as always_ she _was the one making _us_ late.

I honked and yelled until she finally jumped into the car. I pulled out the garage and accelerated toward school.

The only though on my mind:

I wish I see_ her_ today.

**AN: Was that okay? How was my Edward's POV?**

**My last chapter got 25 reviews which made me so exited, so please review again.**

**You all know that I'd rather just delete it if you don't like it but I just want to tell those of you who do like it, thank you so very much for your reviews they literally make my day.**

**For those of you who don't know what OJ means (like my mother) it's orange juice.**

**I'd love to know your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want.**

**Those of you reading Undercover, I spent most of my day writing this so I'd most likely update tomorrow or something. If you're asking why not write it now? It's 10 pm here and I'd rather read crazy fanfic's before I go to bed than write them (Reading is more relaxing to me.). Sorry for making you wait longer.**

**Love ya!**

**Koekie101**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else that might belong to someone else, only my plot._

_AN: Sorry for making you wait so long, as you know my mom took the laptop and I did get it back earlier but everything accidentally got formatted so I had to wait for the windows office program to be loaded again, which my dad had and he doesn't live in the same town as us, he actually lives quite far away. But like I was saying sorry for taking so long, (I am really, really sorry) and I hope to make it up to you, one way or another._

_I re-read everything as well as all the reviews (now I remember why they made my day) and I just want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and supported me, you guys are the reason that I write, so thank you so very much._

_To all those who have reviewed (CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas, duke373, Glynnis, Edward's spouse, kymmie, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, sabrina, p3eachstuff, CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas, my0xtreme0hope, sillylilly14 , royalblueheiress, funky chunky vampo monkey , elizi02, L'AmourEstPourToujours, violetheart24, Leoneza, sarahgoldenhair, Alice-Valentina-Cullen, wolfgirlrules, jasper's lover, Blackanese121, wolfgirl4554, jac master, hiya, MaEsTaMa, bublegummy, purpleheart24, SkyeElf, sarahgoldenhair, yas, Mrs. Nina Cullen, no name, Zerandomness, Powermouse, pink243, Blank, Ledon, Danie Carly Cullen, UNKNOWN GIRL, natashar, The Badass Dhampir , Orangesocks69, girlwithwings2, RobSten4ever, kylemaca77, Story Obsessed, MellobonesFan101, sorry if I missed someone.) I would like to dedicate this very long awaited chapter too you._

_Please review and let me know what you think. I do have a beta reader now so hopefully my spelling and grammar will be better, I'd also like to thank SkyeElf for being my beta._

**Summary: Bella Swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?**

**Blue rose**

**Chapter 4**

"Mom…" I croaked, though it sounded more like a squeak.

She stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets because they were open so wide.

"W-what..." She stuttered, but it seemed she could not finish; as she let her mouth fell open again and she continued staring at me.

I had absolutely no idea what to do or even what to say, out of hope and desperation I crossed my fingers behind my back trying to come up with a good enough excuse.

_What if I told her I got abducted by aliens... naw, she'd never believe that. I could always tell her the truth. But then I'd end up in a mental institute, so that one is out of the question too. I could tell her that... a secret government force came and took me while I was asleep and did all weird kinds of experiments on me to test the influence of certain chemicals on the human body, and while there they did plastic surgery on me as well as changed my eye colour and were outside right now monitoring my every move and breath... Yeah, that one sounds a bit farfetched, even to me. What if I told her I touched a glowing meteor rock like in that movie 'my super ex-girlfriend' and it gave me powers and made me look different... Ha! As if she would believe that! I could always say that it's just puberty... Yea that one sounds the best, not believable but it's better than the rest of my wacky ideas, or I could always just hope that she thought it was puberty... Yeha, let her make her own assumptions._

When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed that my mother still had not moved or said anything, she was still just staring at me barely even breathing.

_Please think its puberty. Please think its puberty. PLEASE think its puberty!_ I practically screamed in my head.

What happened next was so shocking that, quite ironically, I was the one staring. It's a wonder my eyeballs didn't just fall out or that my jaw wasn't practically lying on the floor.

I watched as understanding crossed my mother's face and a smile slowly spread across her features. She grabbed her handbag and started walking towards me.

"Puberty really has been good to you." She said with a smile, running her fingers down the side of my face. She then continued her walk out the kitchen, leaving staring at her retreating figure.

"Your dad and I are going out tonight so we can sit down and have a nice talk, we won't be home until late, or not at all" she said with a wink over her shoulder, but laughed when she saw the look of disgust on my face. "I left food for you in the freezer." she went on before yelling her goodbye and leaving the house.

_What just happened?_

I truly had no idea. Confused beyond belief I walked over to one of the kitchen chairs and plonked down on it.

It was as if I had literally made her think it was just puberty, because, let's face it, she would not really have thought it was puberty and even if she did she would have serious doubts, even I had my doubts and I kind of know what happened.

And I do mean kind of because really.

Flowers do not glow!

They don't have a pulse!

And they most certainly do not give or cause any kind of magical powers!

But everything that happened in the last 17 hours says differently:

First it was the rose that glowed.

Secondly, the pulse that I felt as if beating through me.

Thirdly, the fact that with only thinking it I was back in my bedroom, from deep inside the woods, not even a millisecond later.

Fourthly, the rose tattoo that magically appeared on the side of my abdomen.

Fifthly, being able to see as clear as daylight in the night.

Sixthly, the change in my appearance, the heighten touch and being able to make clothes appear by just thinking about it.

And lastly willing my mother to think what I wanted her to think.

What is happening to me – that was what I wanted to know.

Realizing that if I didn't start finishing up soon I might be late for school, I quickly grabbed something to eat, then my bag and headed out to my car.

_What am I going to do about school?_ I thought as I climbed into my truck.

_People will be sure to notice a difference, won't they? I'm not that invisible, am I? I won't be now, will I? _All kinds of questions ran through my head on my drive to school.

_I wonder if people will recognize me or think I'm new or something._

I guess I'd just have to wait and see. I parked as far as I could in the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag as I opened my door and climbed out. The lot was filled with a low hum as the learners stood around chatting with their friends and the other learners in their cars coming in for their daily dose of dullness.

I slowly started to make my way towards the main entrance of school, being extra careful not to trip over thin air, only to realize that I could do that with no difficulty, my balance seemed to have improved drastically overnight.

_Well that will come in handy._ I thought, walking faster.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past again?" Someone said from my left. Surprised I turned to look who it was. Standing there with a smirk was Mike Newton, one of the popular guys in school, looking straight at me as if he would eat me up if he could. His eyes trailed down starting at my shoes looking up before stopping at my breasts for a few seconds and continuing up to my eyes. I had known Mike Newton my whole life, he was known for trying (and most of the time succeeding) to get in to girls' pants. Girls in Forks found it hard to resist his baby blue eyes and blond hair. Not me, I know his past and reputation, though if you were to ask him about me he'd most likely just ask who the hell that was. Not that that really bothers me, he's an ass that I don't really want him to know me.

"No, but sure you can walk past again, just make sure you keep walking." I said rolling my eyes as I walk away, out of the corner of my eye I could see his shocked face – making me smile. _Take that you ass!_

Looking around I saw that almost everyone was looking at me. Jip, they most definitely thought I was new. Why would I say that would you ask? Well apparently my hearing had also improved along with my sight, because I could hear what every one of them were whispering to their friends.

"Wow the new girl is hot." Tyler whispered to his friend

"I didn't know there were new people in town." Angela murmured, smart girl that one.

"I should make friends, and then more guys will notice me." Jessica said to herself softly, so soft that the others around her didn't hear, but I did.

Suddenly I heard a loud squeal "Yay, a new girl, I should totally make friends with her." Alice said excitedly from her position by her family though she was more talking to herself than them. "We could hang out, go shopping, all kinds of fun things" she went on looking at her family who rolled their eyes when she mentioned shopping. "And I could pair her up with Edward" she slyly murmured, but soft enough that the rest did not hear. I blushed deeply even at the thought. As I mentioned before, I had a crush on the most popular guy in school and it just so happened that it was the one and only Edward. He was different from the other guys in school, he could get any girl he wanted, but didn't. He and his family moved to Forks about two years ago, it was big and everyone knew about the three of them, we don't have a lot of new students after all, and from the first time I saw him I just could not help but like him. He was handsome, polite and from what I heard was always respectful. Like I said, different from the guys here in Forks. It appears that I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice Tyler make his way over to me.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked, smiling cockily.

_What was up the cheesy pick-up lines? I mean seriously!_

"Hiding from you." I answered innocently, trying to hide my smirk

"Aw, baby, don't be like that, I know how to please a woman." He replied smirking as if he thought I'd give in to that cheese.

"Really then please leave me alone" I replied, barely hiding my grin this time.

He was stunned for a second, then quickly hid it, now even more determined.

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?" he asked

"It's in the phone book." I replied, uninterested.

He gave me a big smile before answering. "But I don't know your name."

"It's in the phonebook as well, look, are we done with the cheese fest? It's getting really boring." I said annoyance evident in my tone. Not even waiting for his answer I made the rest of the way towards the main building. I headed straight towards my first class (which was history). I entered the room and sat in my usual seat.

"How'd she find the class so easily, she didn't even look down on a map or anything?" one of the students asked the other, his companion merely shrugged, saying that he did not know.

"Didn't someone sit there?" I heard Jessica, who was also in this class, ask Lauren, one of her friends.

"I don't think so" Lauren replied before blowing a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

Yea, see what I meant about being infusible.

The teacher walked in, smiling broadly at the thought of torturing students with a whole hour of history, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted me.

"I didn't know we had a new student." He said, looking very confused.

"You don't. I've been living in Forks my whole life and been attending this school for four years now, you just never noticed me." I replied angrily.

"Well then what's your name?" Jessica asked, utterly bewildered.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I replied holding my head up high.

. . .

_AN: okay so I'm gonna stop it there, I tried making it a bit longer than usual as a sorry to all of you who waited. Again, I am really sorry for that._

_As most of you that read this story know, I do love my reviews so much in fact that without them I'd start deleting stuff, such as this here story, so if you want me to hold on to it here in this lovely site we know as fanfiction, review._

_But really I would love to know what you thought about this chapter. You could even just review to yell at me for making you wait so long._

_As for Undercover I'll try and write and post it tomorrow so thanks you all of those who read Undercover for waiting._

_With all my love_

_Koekie101_

_SkyeElf:_ Hey, I'm Koekoe101's beta, sorry for an even longer wait, blame me entirely. I'd like to apologize for any mistakes on my part, I'm new at the betaing game. Well, yeah… make sure to reward this girl with a review. :)


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that were used by the lovely Mrs. Meyer. I don't own Twilight or any other stories that I might use without knowing, but the plot is all mine._

_AN: I apologise for the wait, I'm busy with my last year in high school so I'm quite busy. I know I take long updating my stories so I'd just like to thank all you who were patient and put me or my stories on you favourite lists or on alert._

_To all the lovely, dear people who reviewed I thank you so very much. I always appreciate your reviews and enjoy them very much._

_I also want to thank my beta SkyeElf for making sure I don't make a fool of myself by misspelling or something. Love ya._

_Always dedicated too my reviewers:_

_CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas, duke373, Glynnis, Edward's spouse, kymmie,7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, sabrina, p3eachstuff,CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas,my0xtreme0hope, sillylilly14, royalblueheiress, funky chunky vampo monkey , elizi02,L'AmourEstPourToujours, violetheart24, Leoneza, sarahgoldenhair, Alice-Valentina-Cullen,wolfgirlrules, jasper's lover,Blackanese121, wolfgirl4554,jac master, hiya, MaEsTaMa,bublegummy, purpleheart24,SkyeElf, sarahgoldenhair, yas, Mrs. Nina Cullen, no name, Zerandomness,Powermouse, pink243, Blank, Ledon,Danie Carly Cullen, UNKNOWN GIRL, natashar, The Badass Dhampir , Orangesocks69,girlwithwings2,RobSten4ever, kylemaca77,Story Obsessed, MellobonesFan101, BabycakesCullenLover13, forevertwilightlover, MyForeverNonEndingSunlight, Sliverstorm of RiverClan, sorry if I missed someone._

_Please review and let me know what you think. Most of you know how I feel about my stories without reviews, so please, I am busy enough as it is and if people don't like my story I'm not going to want to continue. All I ask is for you to review if you like it._

_Summary: Bella Swan gets angry at her fighting parents and storms out into the forest. She finds the most beautiful rose that causes her to change in so many ways. What will her fellow classmates say and what happens when she begins to discover she has mystery powers?_

**Recap**

**Last Edward POV **

_**I chuckled shaking my head before walking over to the percolator and pouring myself a cup of coffee.**_

_**"Mind leaving me some" I said walking over to the chair next to him before grabbing a seat.**_

_**"Yes" he mumbled but pushed the plate containing all the pancakes in my direction anyway. "Thanks" I replied grabbing a plate before loading it with pancakes.**_

_**After eating Em and I waited for Alice in the car and as always, she was the one making us late.**_

_**I honked and yelled until she finally jumped into the car. I pulled out the garage and accelerated toward school.**_

_**The only though on my mind:**_

_**I wish I see her today.**_

_Blue Rose _

_Chapter 5_

_EPOV_

_Different ... that's how I felt._

_I could not explain the feeling, but it was there. It wasn't necessarily me that had the change or the feel of difference. No, something around me felt different. There was a change in the air._

_I had felt it last night, to be honest, but I didn't really pay attention. It was when I climbed out the car at school that I really felt the chance. Alice was talking animatedly about some or other thing. Something about making friends but I was too caught up in trying to figure out the disturbance in my life._

_"You're going to be late for class if you continue to stare at that tree." Alice said, breaking through my thoughts._

_"Huh?" I replied startled, turning to look at her. She was smiling brightly up at me, with a glint in her eyes that I knew oh, so well. It was the exact same look she gave me when we were younger- when she wanted to give me a makeover. That wasn't something I wanted to relive. I had promised myself never to agree to anything she said after that, especially not when it came to dyeing my hair pink and having my nails done. No, whatever she had in mind wasn't going to end well, especially for me. I just knew it._

_"No, Alice, I'm sure whatever it is, it's a bad idea." I said, not even waiting for whatever monstrous, evil idea to mutate and corrupt the rest of what sanity she had left._

_"What, I didn't even say anything?" She replied, rising an eyebrow whilst slightly tilting her head to the side. The picture of innocence, she might have them fooled, but not me, no, not me. Evil little pixy._

_I narrowed my eyes at her before replying "You know perfectly well what I mean."_

_"Yes, I do," she replied, smiling slyly "but we have a class to get to," she turned and walked off to her first class, leaving me glaring after her._

_I never could understand my sister and her vindictive mind. I'm not even sure I wanted to know what was going on in her head._

_I grabbed my bag and followed Alice's example, walking off to my first class. I didn't even notice the louder than normal murmur of my fellow pupils until I sat down at my desk. The teacher had yet to arrive, which might explain the talking, but not the intensity._

_Turning to one of my classmates I asked what the racket was about. "The new girl." Was all he replied turning back to his previous conversation._

_New girl?_

_What new girl?_

_I don't know anything about a new girl._

_Why didn't Alice tell me we had a new girl- not that I really wanted to know, it's just that Alice's mouth gets unstoppable when she finds one or other 'new toy'. I kind of still think that girl should be on meds, but every time I even think about mentioning anything..._

_My dear old mother is still under the impression that Alice is just a very hyper, normal, teenage girl. I know better, she has way too much energy to be normal. It would surprise me if she even went to sleep at night. I don't think she does. I think she is hunched over that sketchpad of hers, each and every night, planning the demise of mankind. I can see the headlines now..._

Death by clothes!

Suffocated to death!

The end of humanity!

Clothes ... turned terrorist?

Fashion hit? Or fashion hit man?

_"I'd like you to turn to page 5," the teacher said, writing something on the board._

_When did he come in?_

_Doing as told I grabbed the right books from my bag and opened them._

_Aah... lovely. What is on today's agenda?_

_Poetry._

_Don't get me wrong I love poetry as much as the next guy, but with this teacher it's twenty times worse than it really is._

_"Today's poem, as most of you have seen" he started shooting a glare at the students whose books weren't open yet "Is a favourite of mine." Some of the students snickered. Yes, everyone has heard just how much Mr. Marriage loves that poem. That's not his real name of course. Mr. JJ or James Jacobs (whichever you prefer) had a tendency that was talked about more than there were tweets on twitter. He was totally oblivious to it of course, just thought that he was being very obvious about liking the poem._

_"The poem," as the student body dubbed it is also known as "let me not to the marriage of true minds" or sonnet 116 written by none other than William Shakespeare._

_"As you all _should _know, the poems real name is not 'Let me not to the marriage of true minds', which is only the first verse of the poem. The theme of this poem is that love is unchanging and eternal. The tone is rational, intimate, and logical; the tight control reflects Shakespeare's certainty. The poem is a typical Shakespearian sonnet" Mr JJ went off waving his hands in emphasis._

_"Three sections are quatrains with matching rhyme patterns and the last two lines express the most important idea of the poem. Each line in the sonnet has ten syllables; the diacritical mark in the word fixed is used to allow it to be pronounced as two syllables..."_

_Mr Jacobs was known as Mr Marriage partly because of his love for the poem, but that wasn't quite the whole story. Each time he had a new girlfriend he would recite the poem to her. It didn't always work for him though and the girls always left him, but like always, along came a new girlfriend. It was like clockwork; every time they parted there he was reciting the poem._

_One of the students that lived next door to Mr. JJ saw him get on to one knee and propose to said girlfriend. They had been going out for about a year by then. Unfortunately she didn't say yes. She actually told him that she wanted to end the relationship and as expected, there comes the poem. Turns out that that was the reason she wanted to leave him, so, frustrated beyond belief she goes off on him about the poem. She, like most of the students in class, didn't get it. When he was done explaining that it means true love never dies and even if she were to leave him he would always love her, she fell into his arms crying because, apparently, it was the most romantic thing she has ever heard. Now she is known as the future Mrs. Jacobs. Most girls find it endlessly romantic, whilst the rest just find it funny._

_I think it's commitment, and in the end it worked out for him, so what's the big deal, besides, I now know the poem out of my head because of his frequent use of it. That just means I have less work to learn for the exams._

_"It's his conclusion that if anyone can prove him wrong, then nothing he has ever written was worthwhile and also that it will mean that no man has ever truly loved a woman." Mr. Jacobs finished handing out the papers and questions about the poem. Just as he finished handing out the notes the bell rang._

_"I want all of these questions done the next time your in my class!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the noise of scraping chairs, causing most to groan in protest. Not that he really paid attention to their protests anyway._

_Packing my books back into my bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked towards the door._

_I wonder where my mystery girl was right now. What she was doing. Did she even know that I existed?_

_Wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking, which lead to me walking into the slender form of another student, her books spilling on contact._

_"I am so sorry!" I said, quickly collecting all her fallen books from the ground._

_Looking up I saw her long dark hair, her slender neck, her plum lips, small nose and finally her beautiful bright blue eyes._

_She was breath-taking._

**_An: I know it's not the longest chapter but it's a chapter. I know it was a very long wait for said chapter and, as I always do, I apologise. We are writing exams right now (weird time to choose to update I know but this chapter took me quite some time to actually start and get somewhere with it) and senior year has been a lot of work so I didn't really get much time to update._**

**_As most of you that read this story know, I do love my reviews; I thrive on them, in fact if it wasn't for that last review sent by duke373 I'd probably not be posting now, so thanks to duke 373 and those who reviewed. So please make my day, review._**

**_Let me know what you think about the much anticipated chapter, sorry that is was so short._**

**_Love you all!_**

_Koekie101_


End file.
